When the Day Comes
by ukiss7
Summary: Welcome to Golden-Prep Academy. Home of the rich and wealthy. Anyone who comes to this school knows about the richest kids Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella the most wanted to date, be friends with, and school icons. Life is perfect for them UNTIL their feelings start to change for one another. Is it a good change or bad change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well this is my first story, so hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! (:**

**Ch. 1 Flash to the beginning **

"Hurry up guys we are almost there!" Alice screamed jumping over some rocks

"Gosh and you will think she would be quiet after her two front teeth fell off." Whispered Emmett making Jasper and Edward to giggle

"Hurry up guys! You guys are soooo slow; Bella is even ahead of you guys! Alice screamed making Rose to laugh and Bella looking confused

"We are COMING ALICE, AND DON'T COMPARE ME WITH BELLA! Emmett screamed running to catch up with the girls making Jasper and Edward to follow

"Why don't you want to be compared to me?" Bella asked looking lost

"Don't worry about it Bella." Edward answered giving her a small smile and grabbing her tiny hands helping her up a hill

The kids continued to walk and started to climb a big hill until they reach the top with the tree they were looking for.

"Ok start digging guys!" ordered Rosalie pointing to the ground right next to the trees roots

"You can say please." Emmett said grading a toy shovel from his backpack

"Ok fine, please!" Rose said sitting down with Bella and Alice as they looked at the boys digging a hole with their plastic shovels.

The three young boys continued to dig a hole with their plastic toy shovels as the sun was setting down over the hill they where on.

"Hurry, up before it gets to dark to go back home! Alice screamed at the boys who started to dig faster.

"Ok is this deep enough?" Edward ask looking down the hole

"It's perfect!" Alice screamed bringing out a box

"Ok so did you guys bring your treasures?" Alice asked looking around the circle that was formed around the box

"Yup"

"YEEESS"

"AH-HUH"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Ok who wants to go first?" Alice asked looking at her friends

"I do!" Emmett said with his arm up in the air

"We are not at school dummy." rose said looking at Emmett's arm

"So what I'm going first and you're not so you lose and I win!" Emmett said sticking his tough out at Rose

"Hump" Rose said rolling her eyes

"Ok so this is my favorite action figure and my hero BATMAN!" Emmett said showing his friend's his toy and putting it in the box

"That's a Barbie!" Bella said pointing at Batman

"No action figure Beeellla! Emmett said grabbing his batman from the box and showing it to Bella

"Nope Barbie." Bella said crossing her arms around her chest

"NO a-" Emmett was cut of by Alice who throw the batman back in the box

"Hey don't throw him in." Emmett said looking at Alice.  
Alice didn't even pay attention to Emmett ignoring him as she spoke again.

"Ok moving on we don't HAVE MUCH TIME! Alice said looking at Jasper who was standing next to Emmett guessing he was next since Alice was looking at him with her big eyes that were freaking him out.

"Ok so this is my toy airplane. I take it everywhere with me. Jasper said placing his airplane next to the batman glad to see Alice wasn't looking at him anymore but Edward

"Edward your next" Alice said pointing to Edward who was standing next to Jasper

"Ok this is my meowis keyboard I take it with me when ever I'm in the car or in an airplane." Edward said placing his keyboard in the box then looking up at Rosalie letting her know she's next

"So this is my hair brush and sailormoon mirror I love these two items I always have to brush my hair and look at myself before I go to sleep. Rose said carefully placing her items in the box

"Really that's what you brought?" Emmett said looking at her

"Shut up you big ugly troll! Rose yelled at Emmett making Bella Flinch

"I'M NOT A TRO-"

"Stop no fighting plewse.' Bella said tears in her eyes

"You guys stop before Bella starts to cry!" Edward warned his two friends walking over Bella and carrying her to calm down

"Sorry" Emmett and Rosalie said looking down in the ground

"Ok everyone clam! Ok good because I'm next! My friend's is my favorite nail set! I have 20 nail painters in here! And I always paint my nails with this! So I will miss them!" Alice said kissing the nail set and placing her it in the box

"Ok Bella your next" Edward said to Bella placing her on her feet

"This is my Luna she is my daughter! Bella said holding her white teddy bear in front of her for everyone to see

"Pretty!" Rose said smiling at Bella

"Yup and I'm going to miss her. Bye Luna see you in umm… I fowrgot when but ill see you soon!" Bella said to her bear kissing it before throwing it in the box

"Ok, so are you guys sure with your choice?" Alice asked looking at her friends

They all nodding, making that her cue to put the lid on the box. Next Emmett placed tape around the box lid. Then Emmett and Jasper carefully placed the box in the ground and started covering the box with dirt.

"So we will come back and dig it up when we are all grown up!" Alice screamed jumping up and down

"That's going to go by super duper fast I'm already seven. " Emmett proudly said

"I am too you dummy." Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Alice said at the same time looking at Emmett

"So I'm the tallest!" Emmett said sticking his tough out

"AHHH then its gowing to take fowrever fowr me I'm only five." Bella said counting her fingers

"It's ok Bella we are all going to open the box together so we will wait for you." Edward said kissing Bella in the check making her blush

"Promise" Bella said looking at her friends

"Promise" They all said looking down at Bella making her smile

"Remember to not forget where we dogged the box guys!" Rose said to her friends

"We wouldn't don't worry, here I draw on the tree letting us know where the box is" Jasper said walking over to the tree with a blue crayon and drew a big blue circle on the tree trunk

"See now when we comeback when we are older we will know where it's at!" Jasper said looking at his friends with a big smile as they clapped their hands for Jaspers nice thinking

_Geeeer_ Bella's stomach growled making everyone laugh

"I guess its time to go back." Jasper said taking out a flashlight as the sky grow dark

"Race you down Jasper!" Emmett yelled running down the hill with flashlight in hand

"Hey no far you didn't count to three!" Jasper yelled running after Emmett

"Boys" Alice and Rose said walking down the hill hand and hand with flash light in their other free hand, and laughed as Emmett fell down

"HAHA loser!" Jasper yelled passing Emmett

"Not fair! I fell it doesn't count!" Emmett yelled trying to catch up to jasper only tripping again as Rose stock out her leg in front of him making him to fall down

"NOT FAIR!" Emmett screamed making his friends laugh

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward ask looking down at Bella who already had a flashlight in her hand

"AUH-HUH" Bella answered as Edward reached out for her tiny hand as they run down trying to reach there friends ahead of them.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Let me know what you think of it!**

**Ukiss7 (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here come's chapter dos! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking so long to update I went on a vacation and I didn't take my laptop. So enjoy! **

**Chp. 2 knowing the stars**

**APOV**

Let me see Bella is on her way, Rose should be here by now, Emmett is probably eating, Edward I don't know, and my sexy beast Jasper just parked his car right next to my car. As he gets out of his car I see him and all of his glory. Yummy

"GOOD MORRING MY SEXY BEAST!" I scream running to Jasper's open arms as I give him a hug and he gives me a kiss on top of my head.

"Good morning dear, I will never know how you can be so loud everyday so early in the morning without any caffeine in you." He tells me handing me my ice coffee and giving me a cheesy smile.

"Thank you sexy." I said tacking a sip of my coffee as we walked over to my car hand and hand and hop on top of the hood of the car to wait for our friends to come.

"Dear do you have any painkillers?" asked jasper messaging his forehead with his left hand

"Nope sorry, but I bet Bella will have some." I said looking through my bag. I bet she will also have the first aid kit with her too.

"I'll ask her when I see her."

"So I'm guessing you had a wild night?" I ask looking at my coffee even though I didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah… wild" he answered forming a small smile on his light pink lips.

"Married or single?"

"I think she was a widow." He responded with a stupid smirk on his face that I really wanted to punch out of.

"You're such a pig Jasper!" I screamed making him jump in surprise. He was looking at me scared, he better be scared I never use his name only when I was mad at him. I want to grab him from his hair and drag all of his ugly habits away from him.

"I'm sorry dear I wouldn't do it again… well to a widow…." He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes making me weak to my ankles. "I promise dear." He finished pulling me into a hug. Know I knew why women always fall for him.

"Fine, whatever." I said pulling away from his embrace and looked as Rose's car entered the parking lot and park next to Jaspers car followed by Emmett's car.

"FUCK EMMETT STOP THROWING WATER BALLONS AT MY CAR!" Rose screamed as she got off her car and went to Emmett's car and opened his door.

"WELL STOP PASSING ME EVERY MORRING I WANT TO BE FIRST ONE DAY YOU KNOW!" Emmett Screamed back at her trying to close his door

"Idiot!" Rose said as she slammed his door right into his face.

"I hope I brooked he's noise" Rose mumbled as she walked over to us

"Good morning, Jasper and Alice." Rose greeted us

"Good morning!" we both said looking was we heard Emmett's door open

"Rose that hurt!" Emmett yelled running to us holding his nose

"That's what you get for throwing water balloons at my car every morning." Rose answered staring at him

"Well stop passing me every…"

_**Pow!**_

"Ouch, what the hell!" Emmett yelled holding his head

"Emmett I'm tired of coming to school every morning hearing Rose and you complain about you throwing water balloons at her car just because you can't beat her to school." Edward said as he went to go pick up his backpack from the floor. Huh, I didn't even notice his car drive by or he getting off he's like a ninja.

"What do you have in your backpack rocks?" Emmett said looking at Edward

"No you idiot books something you should try carrying." Edward answered as he came to join the group

"Good morning everyone." Edward greeted giving us a smile

"Good morning" we replayed back

"Why do you just hit me and not Rose?" Emmett asked still holding the back of his head. And by looking at it, it looks like it hurt.

"She's not the one throwing water balloons." Edward answered right back looking at his phone

"Whatever" Emmett said dropping it

"Bella isn't here yet?" Edward said looking at his phone

"Nope you know she's always late." Rose responded looking in her bag for something

"I should have picked her up." Edward said with worry in his voice. Edward is always the one worrying and taking care of Bella the most it's so cute!

"Edward chill man you know she's always late so don't worry we will see her in lunch." My sexy beast told him

"Yeah your right thanks man." Edward said looking at jasper

"Man Edwwwwward you should just ask Bella out!" Emmett said looking at Edward

"Shut up Emmett you know why I protect her she's the youngest and she's always getting into trouble." Edward answered annoyed

"Yeah, yeah I know, but you never know."

"Whatever, I'm going to class." Edward said annoyed and started to walk to the schools front gate

"We are coming too!" I said jumping off the hood and grabbing jaspers hand and walked hand and hand to the schools gate.

**Random girls POV**

"Omg what time is it?" I ask

"7:30." Someone said

"EVERYONE GET READY AND MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed. Everyone got to work and made two sides, people on the right side and people on the left. Perfect!

"You girls ready!" I asked about ten girls on the top floor

"Ready! we have the petals ready!"

"Ok good and where's the red carpet we need to red carpet!" I asked panicked where the hell it is!

"Here!" these nerdy looking boys said holding the red rug

"Ok get it ready we only have four minutes!' I said getting people lined up

"Ok want time is it now?" I asked

"7:33"

"People get ready two minutes!" I yelled

"The new issues of Golden-Prep Magazine's are here who wants one!" The newspaper club said holding the new issue of Golden-Prep magazine!

"AHHHH! Who's in the front cover?" I ask along with dozen of other girls.

"Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale come and get them before they are all gone!"

"MOVE IT!" I said as I got my copy and paid! OMG they look so hot! I wish I had a body like Rosalie Hale and the fashion style of Alice Brandon and the looks like Isabella Swan! I love them! And don't GET ME STARTED ON THE BOYS SEEEXY!

"What's going on?" some girl said looking at me

"We are getting ready for the stars of Golden-Prep no duh! I said rolling my eyes gosh who doesn't know about them.

"Um… okay… an"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP HERE THEY COME!" I screamed making everyone ready to great our stars! Oh and cutting the girl off _whatever_.

As soon as I finished screaming the front doors open letting in the morning light and in there came in the stars glowing with all there glory! At the same time the girls where drooping all the white rose pastels making this moment more prefect.

"OMG! AHH!" Random girls

"WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!" random group of girls

"WE LOVE YOU EMMETT!" second random group of girls

"JASPER!" third random group of girls

"ALICE AHHHH!" random group of boys

"WOW ROSELIE!" another random group of boys

"AHHH!" random boys and girls

"I love you guys!" I screamed

"Who are they?" asked the girl that I forgot was here

"Well the one in the front the tall, burly, extremely muscular and dark curly hair is Emmett McCarty a senior he's a total joker and super H.O.T! He's the son of the head Defense Minister of the Untied States that control's all the training for the police force and army, he also studied Taekwondo and holds a black belt, and he doesn't date anyone from school they have to be super models! The one next to him with long wavy blonde hair, tall and the body of a super model is Rosalie Hale also a senior. She's daughter of the owner and founder of Hale hotels that are international. Every boy here wants to date her but she doesn't date they say she's engaged to a prince.

The tall one with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean is jasper Whitlock senior as well. He's son of the American mafia so no one crosses his path. He's a total player but he only dates older women because they say his mother acts like a teenager so he's attracted to older married women. So H.O.T. I wish I could be one of those women. The one holding his hand with pixie-like figure, hair that is short, spiky, and black is Alice Brandon. Everyone thinks they are going out but they aren't. She's daughter of famous fashion designer Marry Brandon and her dad is the famous opera composer William Brandon. She models some of her mother's clothes which are always awesome! And the last one is the one and only Edward Cullen with looks that would make any God jealous of him. I mean just look at he sex bronze looking hair and his body is perfect! He's son of doctor Carlisle Cullen owner who specializes in hospital management and his mother is Esme Cullen famous pottery artiest. Edward is super hot, caring and most of all super mysterious which makes him more wanting! But sadly he doesn't date ether." I finished just as they passed us making my ankles weak

"They are very good looking." Said the girl next to me looking after them as they went to the second floor.

"They are and extremely hard to talk to so don't waste your time girlfriend." I said looking at the magazine as they were out of sight.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they only talk to each other _duh_!" I said looking at a picture of Isabella sleeping under a tree as Edward was reading a book they looked so cute!

"Oh, well Edward is so good looking. I'm going to talk to him next time I see him, Oh and who is that?" the girl said pointing to Isabella in the picture. And yeah right her talking to Edward only in her dream _psssh_

"That's Isabella the youngest in the group she's only sixteen and is a senior she's super smart. She's not only smart but super beautiful they say she has wealthy young men coming from all over the world to ask for her hand. She's daughter of the Swan Company her family are the most powerful in the business world. So jealous!" I said looking at the picture.

"Why wasn't she here right now?"

"Oh, she never comes to school on time so you might get a chance to see her during lunch."

_**Ring**_

"Shit that was the bell! I'll see you latter…" I don't even know her name

"Tanya Denali."

"Ok Tanya latter!" I said as I hurried to class not really liking her, never seen her before must be new but who cares I'm going to be late!

**So that was chapter two! Let me know what you guys think! And don't worry Bella will come out in the next chapter! **

**Xoxox ukiss7! (:**

**p.s. thanks for you reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I was rereading chapter two and I'm so sorry for all the mistakes, and I also apologies for the supper late update. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**-Bella-**

Oh my god I can't believe I'm this late! I mean yeah I'm always late but missing four classes and arrive to school just when lunch starts is really my new school record. Crap and I missed so many notes, its ok I'll ask Alice and Rosalie if I can barrow their notes.

I was running through the halls when I spotted Emmett walking with Jasper .I ran up to them hitting them on their back to grab their attention.

"What the fuck." Emmett turned around with scary eyes but once he saw me he relax. "Oh looks who we got here its little B." Emmett smiled and crushed me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Hey Em" I giggled once he set me down on my feet.

"Hey Bella" Jasper patted my head.

"Hey Jazz" I smiled at them

"Little B your super early today." Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled to the direction of the café.

"Yeah I know I can't believe I over slept!" I said panicked

"New record Bella." Jasper and Emmett started laughing. They love to laugh at me and apparently everything I do makes them laugh.

"Hey I can't help it I over slept, and I rode my bike to school too." I defendant myself crossing my arms over my chest really they should be use to it by now. I'm not a morning person.

"Wait you still rode your bike here." Jasper asked looking down at me as we stopped walking. _Oh man why I say that._

"Yeah you know… saving the earth with little gas fuel hahaha." I nervously said looking at my finger nails.

"Dude Edward is going to have a cow!" Emmett started to laugh shaking his head. _Crap Edward_ I forgot about him!

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see that." Jasper said joining Emmett. I swear they find every lame thing funny. _Dam _and I need to figure out how to hide my bike without Edward knowing. I looked up at Emmett and smiled to myself.

"So can I please put my bike in your car Em _please_?" I begged giving him my best puppy dog eyes that always work.

"Awww little B you know I can't say no to you!"

"Thank you Em!" I ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Ok, ok enough of this lets head to the café they're probably wondering why we aren't there yet." Jasper said leading the way to the café.

"Hey guys." I ask looking at them as I was in the middle between the two.

"Yeah…" they both said looking down at me.

"Can you guys tell Edward I did go to third and fourth period if he asks please I don't what to hear his bullshit today?"

"Sure no worries we don't want Edward having another panic attack now do we." Jasper looked at Emmett and smirked.

"_Yeah_… we have your back little B plus you will owe us one!" Emmett patted my back as we entered the café. Everyone stopped what they where doing to look at us. I heard whispers as we were making our way to our table. Gosh can't people stop staring I mean they see as five days a week.

We reached our table and I spotted Alice and Rosalie looking over a magazine and Edward on his phone. I can bet you anything I know who he was trying to reach.

"Sup Bitches!" Emmett greeted them as we reached the table.

"Hey" both Alice and Rosalie said not looking up from the magazine and Edward just nodded not bothering to look up from his phone. I took my spot next to Edward and waited to see if he would look up.

He didn't look away from his phone so I spoke up. "Hey Eddie." That grabbed his attention he looked up from his phone to look at me I saw relief on his eyes once he saw me.

"Where were you Bella?" He asked me right away.

"You know chilling with jasper and Em." I smiled looking at the two morons as they nodded their heads.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" _Are we playing twenty questions Edward?_

"Um… it was in my bag and I have it on silent." I said taking out my phone to show him. He gave a questioning look. _Gosh I really hope he will drop this_.

"Ok so why didn't you go to first period." _Oh my dear lord_ I'm getting tired of all his questions.

"I over slept ok." I said looking at his face annoyed with his questions. Hoping he will get the hint to back off! He did once he nodded and smile at me.

"Ok." Was all he said? I don't understand why he's so protective over me. Ever since the accident last year he's been watching every move I make and I'm getting really tired of it.

Lunch was fun Edward stop asking me questions and I enjoyed laughing at the jokes that Emmett would say, but then the conversation went to my birthday. _Great_

"Bella you're turning the big one six in two weeks!" Alice screamed looking at me.

"Yeah…" I said awkward not really waning to talk at my birthday. And knowing my peeps they will go all out on it. I mean their all eighteen and they went all out on their birthdays. And want makes things worst is that I'm the baby in the group. _Hurray for me_.

"Wow Bella goanna be old enough to drive.' Jasper said smiling at me.

"Yeah and I'm going to help her whooohooo!" Emmett high fived Jasper at the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense up. I looked at him wondering what was up.

"You cool Edward?' I asked concerned

"No I'm not, you can't drive yet it's too soon." He said looking at me with anger and sadness in his eyes. What the heck I can't drive yet? Really we are going there.

I was about to speak but Emmett beat me to it. "Dude, she's ready chill nothing bad will happen." Edward just looked at Emmett like he was dumb or something.

"Emmett shut up did you forget what happ-"

"Hello." I head a voice say behind me interrupting what Edward was going to say. I looked at everyone and they were all looking behind me so I turn around and see a pretty girl with blonde hair looking at us but mostly looking at Edward. Alice was looking at her up and down probably checking out her clothes, Rosalie was giving her a death glare, and Emmett just nodded and continued eating his food not giving a shit. And jasper just smirked at her holding Alice's hand playing with her fingers. _He's always doing something weird._

Edward just looked at her and turned his back to her. I looked back at her and smiled an awkward smile. This was new no one approached us _alone_.

* * *

**-Rosalie-**

What is this bitch doing? Bitch doesn't know or what. We don't like to talk to new people unless we go to you. Bitch needs to learn.

Once she notices that none of us said anything to her she awkwardly started to speak again.

"I'm Tanya Denali I'm new here, I just moved in from…"

"And we care why?" I interrupted her in a board voice. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle.

She looked back at me her smile gone for a bit before putting on another fake smile. She can't even act right.

"Well I was wondering if I can sit with you guys?" she asked looking at all of us but starring more at Edward. Huh, so bitch has the hot's for Eddie boy. That's her real motiving coming here. Trying to use us to get close to him good thing he's giving her the cold shoulder. That's not going to work sweetheart.

"No." I said in a bored voice. I'm getting tired of this bitch. Alice looked at me with a smile on her face. And Bella was eating her food used to my bad behavior.

"But-"(_rang_) awesome save by the bell. It totally cut her off. We all got up and graded our stuff and headed out leaving the dumb bitch behind. Emmett graded me by the waist once we were out of the café and headed toward our history class.

"Man your hot with you're a bitch." He whispered in my ear. I giggled knowing I was but smacked his arm.

"What the hell Rose?" He wined looking at me pretending it hurt him.

"Someone could have heard you." I said looking if anyone was around.

"Babe I got this trust me no one will find out." He smacked my ass as we entered the classroom. I giggled but look around again to see if anyone saw and happy to know no one did.

"Oh… you do." I whispered in his ear as we sat down on our seats.

"Yeah babe I love playing with fire and you just happen to be my firecracker." He smiled at me I smiled back trying not to laugh at his lame remark.

"Good, cause I'm hard to burn out." I said loving this little game we were playing.

* * *

**-Alice-**

"What about a masquerade ball?" I asked my sexy beast as we were working on our art project. I was thinking of ideas for Bella's sweet sixteen! I can't believe our baby is growing up! I'm feeling so old.

"Sweetheart you should be discussing this with Bella not me honey." Jazzy answered not looking up from his project.

"I know but wouldn't that be a nice idea all of use wearing masks and elegant clothing and oh my god the interior design can be like old Victorian age!" I was jumping in my seat already planning the outfits in my head. I heard jasper laugh so I turned to look at him questioning what was so funny.

"Darling clam down I know that you're going to have it your way. And I do think it's a great idea." Jasper tells me grabbing my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"You know if you keep doing that jazzy I'm going to fall in love with you." I whispered looking at our hands. I heard him chuckle so I looked up and saw him looking at me with a small smirk.

"In love huh..." Was all he said and kissed my knuckles again before he let go of my hand and continued working on his project.

I didn't continue working on my project I was thinking over Jasper's respond. I knew he would respond like it was a joke but it hurt to see him act like he didn't care. To fall in love with jasper huh well the only problem was _I was already in love_ with that womanizer jerk. I feel silly and stupid but I fall hard for one of my best friends and it hurts when he goes out with all those older women. I felt someone tug me on my shoulder so I look and Jasper was looking at me with worry. I snap out of my daze.

"What happen?" I ask

"Class is over darling, did you get stuck on your project." He asks looking over my project.

"Yeah I was to busy planning out all the details for Bella's sweet sixteen!" I was excited again and forgot what I was thinking about seconds ago. Ok I am going to have to talk to Rosie and Bella's mom this is going to be so much fun!

"Ok darling lets get out of here." Jasper helped me up and we made our way to the parking lot.

As we entered the parking lot I saw Bella and Emmett putting her bike in Emmett's trunk of his hummer.

"Really those two together are even dumber together then alone." Jasper said laughing at the sight in front of us.

"Yeah it's hard to believe Bella is book smart but not street smart." I said laughing

"They should have done it during school hours when Edward wouldn't catch them." Jasper said shaking his head as we were walking over to them.

As we were getting near I heard Edward.

"This is goanna be good." Jazzy said and I giggled knowing it was going to be a good show.

"Bella what the hell you rode your bike to school!?" Edward was already in front of Bella.

"Eddddiiieee stop being so dramatic I can ride to school if I want to nothing bad is going to happen." Bella cross her arms over her chest.

"Bella it's too dangerous why didn't Paul drive you to school?" Edward asks looking really pissed off. This is too funny.

"He had the day off, man Edward your killing my game here let me ride my bike to school nothing is going to happen I've done it before!" Bella screamed "Emmett help me bring the bike back down please."

"Yes sir." Emmett laughed grading her bike.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks as Emmett placed Bella's bike down in front of her.

"Riding my bike home little B out!" Bella yelled getting on her bike and pleading as fast as she could out of the parking lot.

"Dam it Bella!" Edward yelled running to his car and speeding off in less then a minute. _He really is a ninja he's so fast._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviews! **_  
_

**so I've been reading this story and its really cool i really enjoy reading it and its by LittleFluter, '****One Girl, One Guy'** check it out and review! :D  
/s/8524058/4/One-Girl-One-Guy

* * *

**ukiss7**

**(:**


End file.
